


I Swear I'll Stay

by BandGeek918



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: I Tried, I'm so sorry for this trash, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek918/pseuds/BandGeek918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjai Serket has never met another troll, Mostly because Vriska won't let her out of the house much. It was a weird occurrence for two trolls to come out of a mother grub at the same time. Along with a secret that Renjai will now have to hide, what could be found out could be the thing that ends it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I apologize.  
> I'm not even going to attempt to fix errors right now, I'm too lazy

It was practically unheard of to have two grubs come out of one mother grub at the same time. This was definitely a weird occurrence, but once in a while, yes it did happen. When Vriska and I were born, we didn't think much of until we were around four sweeps Then "we" decided I would be the one to stay at home and never actually be seen. This sucked, yeah, but it did mean I didn't have to worry about jack shit besides taking care of spider mom.   
Vriska would always run out and make friends and do that sort of shit while I sat at home and taught myself different instruments and fed mom. I hated being so unsocial, but it was also better than some of the shit I saw Vriska go through. She would go FLARPing or hang with her Moirail, while I had no quadrants even filled at all. I hated it for her, just like she hated what I was trapped doing over and over again. Then when we were about 8 1/2 sweeps old, everything changed.   
I was sitting in my room jamming out on my acoustic and wailing out some pretty chill tunes. I sighed and frowned. It was one of those day for me, where I hated everything and everyone. I felt my chest swell up in hatred and anger, half of me wanted to give in to the raging beast inside and the other was so afraid to lose control. I had only lost control once and it wasn't something I was looking forward to having happen again. I stood up and sat down the Acoustic guitar, picking up my electric and swinging the strap over my shoulder and plugging it in to the nearby amp. I pulled up a bass and drum part for a song on my grubtop I had been piecing together and pressed play before starting to play the guitar, closing the space between myself and the microphone.  
"Can't spend another night in this hole  
I close my eyes and take a breath real slow  
The consequence is if I leave I'm alone  
But what's the difference when you beg for love  
'Cause I learned the price I must pay  
Another name like my lusus gave me   
Will take the face off the way  
'Cause this is a wasteland, I'm always in chains  
With Heaven above you, there's Hell over me  
I met a girl who never looked so alone  
Like sugar water in your mouth looked warm  
She tied her cherry stems with me with her tongue  
We fell in love and now we're both alone  
Cause I don't need anymore friends  
Another kiss like a file on pavement   
Will burn it down to the end  
'Cause this is a wasteland, I'm always in chains  
With Heaven above you, there's Hell over me  
The water is rusted   
the air is unclean  
And for a second I feel fine  
'Cause this is a wasteland, I'm always in chains  
I want nothing more this night than you to utter you I know its hard  
But who are you to fall apart  
I may, I may  
Cause this is a wasteland, I'm always in chains  
With Heaven above you, there's Hell over me  
Cause this is a wasteland, I'm always in chains  
With Heaven above you, there's Hell over me  
So what about us now  
What about me  
Came form the Gallows asleep in the rain  
The water is rusted   
the air is unclean  
And for a second I feel fine  
DONT LET ME GO, DONT LET ME GO!"  
I screamed the last part with every inch of anger in my body and strummed the last power cord. I smirked and licked my lips knowing I felt better. I heard a sound on the door, I knew it was Vriska due to then eight specific knocks. I smirked at the door and continued to put the instrument down. "Come in, dude." I shouted at her through the wooden panel, my voice still a little coarse from screaming. She opened the door with a slight creak before sitting down in another chair by my cocoon. "What are you doing up here? I can hear you from the other side of Alternia." She smirked at my jokingly. "I'm just playing my guitar while I fucking wait for some shit to do, you know?" I set down my guitar and folded my legs underneath me.   
I wore a black wifebeater with the scorpio symbol on it, an open black button up over it rolled to my elbows, black skinny jeans, and a red pair on troll converse, also a grey and red beanie on my head with horn holes cut out. I had a longer black punk pixie cut with the bangs pointed towards the right, the bangs covering my right eye. My eyes were entirely blue and I had multiple tattoos running down the length of my arms and piercings on my eyebrows and also a labret piercing.   
She frowned at the answer. "Renjai, I know it's lameeeeeeee that you have to stay up here and all this shit, but they warned us!" I nodded calmly. "Yeah I know, but I don't see why it's such a big fucking deal, sis. It's weird as shit yeah, but what are they gonna do? Fucking stone us?" This erected a laugh out of her, but she soon turned serious. I frowned. I hated it when people were serious. "Come on, sis. at least let me meet one of your friends. I'm rotting away up here!" I said dramatically while putting a hand to my forehead and leaning onto her. She laughed and pushed me a little, failing to push me off of her."Get off, you fat moobeast!" She whined as we tumbled to the ground. "How dare you?!" I asked playfully starting to tickle her. "Okay, okay!" I stopped and smirked at my sister. "I'll let you meet Gamzee Makara, you both have an undying love for faygo, so that'll be swell." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.   
She got up and positioned herself on my chair and sat down, typing on my grubtop. "I'll give you his Pesterchum so you'll stop bugging me. Tell Gamz to keep it a secret though. I know he'll keep it." The only reason I had a PesterChum was to communicate with Vriska when she would go out FLARPing or such. "Thank you, Vriska, you know it means a lot to me. I might actually have one of my quadrants filled!" I joked with false optimism. She chuckled a bit at this "Don't you go pulling an Eridan on me, that's not cool." I smirked and held my fist up for a fst bump and she lightly tapped my fist, rolling her eyes. She walked out of the room and I sat down in my chair and typed a message to the troll.  
DR: 5up, dude, I wa5 told your name i5 Gamzee?   
TC: HoNk. :0) ThAtS mY nAmE. wHaTs YoUrS?   
DR: It'5 Renjai 5erket, bro.   
TC: SeRkEt? As In MoThErFuCkInG vRiSkA sErKeT?  
DR: Yeah, we're gru8m85.   
TC: Oh! ThAtS cOoL, SiS! :0) WhY HaSnT A mOtHeR fUcKeR hEaRd Of YoU BeFoRe?  
DR: Vri5 like5 to keep it thi5 huge fucking my5tery. I don't know, 5he think5 we gonna get killed or 5ome 5hit.  
TC: NaH! iTs A mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE! HoNk.   
DR: It's pretty cool, 8ro. I wa5 al5o told you har8or and undying love for Faygo?  
TC: HeLl YeAh, BrO! ThAtS mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg ShIt! ItS lIkE a MiRaClE iN a BoTtLe!  
DR: 5o, there'5 a huge group of you guy5?  
TC: ThAtS rIgHt, MoThErFuCkEr! YoU'lL lOvE tHeM tHoUgH, BrO.   
After having a long discussion with Gamzee, we decidedly became moirials after about a month talking. "So, you never did tell me about the group." I stated sipping my Faygo and plucking a few strings on my guitar and Gamzee messed with the drums, the motherfucker was good. The juggalo gave me a lazy smile. "Alright motherfucker, you asked for the whole motherfucking truth, theres a lot of us motherfuckers, twelve in all, sis. Well, Thirteen now that I met you, motherfucker." He smiled at me again pointing a drumstick in my direction. "By the motherfucking way, how many motherfuckers know about you?" I shrugged "Just you and Vriska and spidermom of course. I think thats it." He nodded and scratched his face.  
"Well, to begin from the lowest to highest blood motherfucker. It's starts with Karkat. He's an angry motherfucker, as well as a natural born motherfucking leader as he thinks. He's kinda loud and short and just motherfucking angry. Also has those motherfucking nubs for horns and is really sensitive about it. He has an angry expression on his motherfucking face all the time."  
"He sounds like a blast to be around." I smirked.   
"Ohhhhhhhh, you better believe it, sister! He's a fucking bag of fun!" I looked over at the intruding voice. Vriska stood in the door way for a second before walking in and sitting in a chair grabbing a bass. "I'm joining the band guys." She smirked at us. "We have a motherfucking band?" He scrached his head. "We do now! Anyways lets continue on with the spectrum of idiots!"   
"There's also that creepy motherfucker, Aradia. She's obsessed with death and corpses. She's very apathetic. Then there's Tavros-" Vriska interupted  
"Tavros is a whiney pathetic pupa who believes in fairy tales and happy endings for everyone."   
Gmazee frowned. "Don't motherfucking be like that, sis, Tavbro is the best. Tavros is my matesprit." I smiled. "Good for you, man!"  
"Then there's Sollux," Vriska started messing with the strings on the bass. "Sollux is a cocky arrogant asshole who thinks he is right all the time, He's Aradia's mateprit. Next is Nepeta, she's a cat girl. She's alway's trying to pin after Karkat and RP's with everyone, even in real life."  
"Not far off form you, Vriska, you FLARP like crazy." Vriska flushed a blue color. "Shut the fuck up, anyways, next is Kanaya. She is the intellectual one with the wicked fashion sense. She's always a little confused with what's going on, but is very book-smart and sharp tongued. She's also a fucking bad ass. Then there's Terezi. Oh, you'll be sure to like her."   
I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"  
"Oh, just a feeling. Anyways Terezi is my moirail and Gamzee's kismesis. She's my FLARPing partner and fellow Scourge Sister! Terezi's the law. She's the judge, the jury and the prosecuter, so don't cross her. She's also blind, her eyes are kinda like yours except they're not blue they're red. She's into RPing with Nepeta and has wicked teeth, she's a fucking dragon, sis. But she's very playful and funny. She also smells color and uses all of her other senses to "see" it's quite weird she just licks a lot of things."   
"She's sounds like a chill motherfucker, man." I stated as I leaned back and thought about the girl they had just described. "Then there's us, the Serkets, we're the bomb. Then Equius, who is Nepeta's Moirail. He's overly strong and gets off on people commanding him to do things. He sweats a lot and is just really gross." Gamzee nodded. "That mother fucker is gross as hell. Then there's me. Then there's Eridan, what a poor lonely motherfucker. He has no one in his quadrant, I mean at least you have me in your motherfucking moirail quadrant, he has nothing."   
"That's sad, bro."  
"Yeah, but he's also reeeeeeeealy stuck up and an asshole like Sollux. Then finaly, there's Feferi. She's the royal princess, soon to be empress. She's nice and all, but a royal pain in my ass." As we continued to talk they started talking about times they had with their friends. It was gettingclose to gazing hours.  
"Alright, motherfuckers!" Gamzee said to me standing up. "As much as I'd like to motherfucking stay all up in your chill motherfucking hive. I have to hit the motherfucking road, sister!" I stood up and walked him to the door. "Alright then dude, I'll pester you tomorrow then. I'm gonna lay back and watch some shitty movie online." Gamzee nodded and smiled. "Stay miraculous, Motherfucker!" He walked down the stairs and waved, almost tripping over the last one before catching himself. I laughed and closed the large door. "Alright, well I'm going to go get in the shower, Ren." Vriska announced placing the instrument back down. I nodded at her letting her know I understood. She walked out of the room.  
I walked a little ways to the living room area and turned on trollflix and sat down on the sitting device. I propped my feet up on the table in front of me and looked around. I spotted Gamzee's clubs in the corner of the room. Motherfucker must have left them here Haha, he'll be back for them. As if on que I heard the doorbell ring. I took a sip of a nearby faygo and and stood up walking towards the door, I reached for the doorknob and smirked. "Gamzee, you fucking juggalo, you left you-" my eyes widened at the face on the other side.   
"Shit you're not Gamzee." I stuttered.


End file.
